


It's Just The Lion King

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Lives On [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Terushima is dramatic, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, but Fukunaga loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Ship/Character: AnyFandom: Daiya, Kurobas, ES21, Tenipuri, Haikyuu, DAYS, YoI, anyMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: NoneDo Not Wants: NonePrompt:MOST LIKELY TO UGLY CRY AT A DISNEY MOVIE: Filler's Pick





	It's Just The Lion King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunidesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/gifts).



> Me? Back on my bullshit and writing for this rarepair??? Who would have thought.
> 
> Also Fukunaga calls Terushima "Playboy" as a pun on his name which means "playful child" and his personality. Also also when Fukunaga uses "you" when talking to Terushima it's also a play on that you can shorten "Yuuji" to "Yuu", and should be considered a pun.

Terushima does not one to cry at movies. And definitely not kids’ movies. 

Or so he tells everyone. 

Fukunaga however, knows his beloved boyfriend better than that. “Hehe. You’ve got snot coming from your nose,” he teases as he hands over the tissues with the credits music now playing. 

“Do not!” Terushima denies, making the most childish of faces.

“Ya huh.”

“Nuh uh,” Terushima fires back as he takes the tissues.

“Playboy it’s just The Lion King. And we’re at the end meow. It’s not like Mufasa-”

“SHUSH THAT DIDN’T HAPPEN AND WE DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT!” Terushima says loudly as he tries to put on a serious face, which of course is ruined by the snot coming from his nose.

“-died,” Fukunaga finishes, not at all intimidated by his boyfriend’s antics.

“ _Why would you say that? Babe-chan you wound me_ ,” Terushima cries, stealing the pillow Fukunaga was holding to hold it himself.

“Oh? Meow you’re stealing my pillow?” Fukunaga asks with a raised eyebrow, turning to face his boyfriend better.

“Yes.” Terushima declares.

“Well don’t get your snot all over it,” Fukunaga concedes. 

Terushima wipes his nose with a tissue. “I wasn’t gonna.”

“Good. I’m glad I taught you some manners,” Fukunaga teases.

“Why don’t you just throw the popcorn kernels away or something _responsible_?” Terushima mocks.

“Just watch me Playboy.” Fukunaga then starts cleaning up the popcorn and drinks that were put out to watch the movie.

Terushima meanwhile finishes up dealing with his ugly crying and tries to come back to Fukunaga who has moved to the kitchen to put away the dishes. Instead of helping Terushima comes up behind him and wraps his around his stomach.

“All better meow?” Fukunaga asks.

“Yea I think so,” Terushima answers, resting his head on Fukunaga’s shoulder. “It’s just that movie really gets to me with the music and the whole taking your rightful place and the colors it’s just so…”

“I know Yuuji.”

“Look you were the one that said it was okay for me to watch it.”

Fukunaga chuckles and puts away Terushima’s playboy mug. “You were the one that said you could handle it.”

“You should know me better than that.”

“I do but I love you so it’s okay. I understand that you are sensitive.”

“I am a cool, sexy, and awesome person excuse you!” Terushima tries to counter.

“And sensitive. And cute, and purrfectly mine,” Fukunaga says, knowing that he’ll win the argument with that.

Terushima hides his face in Fukunaga’s shoulder, blushing so hard. “That’s cheating,” he mumbles.

“Can’t purrove it.”

“Shush.”

“Love you too Yuuji.”


End file.
